


I love you 'till I don't

by deaddoh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bar fights, Blood and Violence, Bloody Knuckles, Cigarettes, M/M, Smoking, Vaping, after fight care, ally fights, anti is one helluva tattoo artist, blood stains, confessions????, marvin is a bartender, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Bar fights aren't ever pretty, but sometimes something can bloom from that.Marvin gets hit on, Anti is protective.





	1. Skinned

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'Sunshine Riptide' from Fall Out Boy

Anti frowns as he takes a drag from his cigarette, watching people leave from Marvin’s latest show. 

<+>

When the last patron leaves, Anti walks into the small room. He sees Marvin sweeping confetti into a trashcan by the stage.

“Hey Marv, how was the show?”

Marvin looks up and smiles, his mask still on. “It was good! This group really like the fire.”

Anti smiles, “I always like the firework one.”

“You mean this one?”

Marvin blows on his right index finger and points it out to the chairs as tons multi-colored sparks shoot out.

Anti grins, “Yeah, that one.”

The two share a few moments of silence as Marvin finishes cleaning up, dumping confetti into the trash and stacking chairs in the corners of the room.

“Ready to go?”

Marvin gives the room one last look, “Yep.”

Anti shuts the lights off and Marvin hands him the keys. “I can’t believe you’ve been working here all along.”

“What do you mean?”

Anti turns to Marvin and shrugs, passing the keys back. “When I first met you, I expected you to be some slightly unhinged birthday party magician.”

Marvin laughs and Anti revels in the sound, “Want something to eat?”

“Sure, but I’m not sure what’s open around here.”

Anti smiles, “I know where to go.”

The two walk over to Anti’s motorcycle and Marvin raises his eyebrows as he takes off his mask.

Anti throws Marvin a helmet and places the other’s mask under the seat as they get on.

<+>

They get off in a totally different neighborhood and once again, Marvin raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, you’re with me.”

They walk up to a bar called Casanova’s

The air is hot as Marvin and Anti walk in, people are packed in front of the small stage that’s tucked into the corner of the bar. The actual bar counter itself is well lit with a warm hue, and a couple bartenders bustle about.

The two sit at the counter and Marvin feels slightly uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be in and out.” Anti says, as he waves down a bartender.

“Hey Anti what’s up?” The bartender asks as she pulls out a whiskey.

“Hey Carter, I’ll have my usual.”

“Already got’cha,” she says as she slides him his drink.

“What’ll ya have?” Carter asks Marvin.

Marvin quickly scans the drinks menu hanging above the counter, “A pomegranate rum please.”

Carter nods, pulling a rum from the shelf behind her, “So, who are you?”

“Me?” Marvin asks as he watches Carter murder a pomergranate.

“I’m… Anti’s friend.”

She hums, stirring Marvin’s drink. “Just wondering’. Anti and I go way back. All the way when he was an apprentice at the shop.”

“Oh, you and Anti work at the same shop?” Marvin accepts the drink and sips it, loving the sweetness from the pomegranate mixing with the heat of the rum.

Carter nods, “Oh yeah. He really adds to the place.”

Anti laughs and Marvin feels a hand at his other shoulder.

There’s another guy standing by him and the guys smiles, “I haven't seen you here before.”

Marvin chuckles nervously, seeing Anti and Carter engaged in their own conversation. “Yeah. I’m here with my friend Anti,” he gestures.

The guy hums, a… hostile look settles on his face as he watches Anti for a brief moment.

“Really? That prick’s got you?”

Marvin’s face flushes, “No! No, we’re not together.”

The guy smiles, moving closer. His hand migrates to Marvin’s bicep.

The magician nervously gulps at his drink, “Please let go.”

The guys huffs, his hand moving to Marvin’s lower back. “Ah c’mon. I don’t even know your name.”

Marvin looks down and he feels the guy’s eyes on him, “It’s not something I give out lightly.”

The guys moves closer, his hand drifting to Marvin’s lower back. “Why so serious? It’s the weekend, we’re at a bar. Let loose.”

“Marv, we can go. Sorry I was keeping you.”

Marvin looks to Anti with wide, nervous eyes.

Anti stands and nudges the guys away from Marvin and the magician sighs with relief.

“‘Scuse me, but I wasn’t done talking to your friend here.”

Anti huffs and turns to the guy with a slightly irritated expression, “Sorry but we gotta head home.”

The guys grabs Anti and shoves him into the counter, “Get outta my way you reject.”

Marvin looks to Carter and she’s watching with a critical eye, her hand resting on the counter.

“You’re the reject. My friend didn’t even give his name to you.” Anti growls back, ripping the guy’s hand from his arm.

Anti grabs Marvin’s hard, but is shoved again. “What makes you think you can leave punk?”

“Because I want to.”

That sends the guy over the edge. He slaps Anti, his head whipping to the left.

Marvin gasps and covers his mouth. The guys turns to him and corners Marvin against the counter.

“C’mon. Come with me and leave this wanna-be punk behind.”

Marvin looks to Anti and Carter.

“Back the fuck off, he’s with me.” Anti grabs the guy’s arm and yanks him away.

He whips around and punches Anti full force. Anti only stumbles, punching the guy in return.

The guy looks absolutely furious, and he lunges for Anti.

Anti’s too quick and steps out of the way and kicks the back of the guy’s knee, sending him to the floor.

The guys pulls Anti’s leg out from under him, causing him to hit the back of his head on a nearby table. Anti is dazed as the guy readies to slam his elbow into Anti’s throat. 

When the guy slams his elbow down, the glitch manages to move his face out of the way but the guy still catches his right cheek. Anti shoves the guy off and begins to land punch after punch on the guy’s face, beating it into a bloody mess.

“Anti! Anti!” Carter jumps the counter and pulls Anti off.

Marvin looks horrified, Anti’s knuckles are dripping with blood. The white shirt he was wearing under his leather jacket is all stained and even his face has a few flecks of blood on it. He has a wild look in his eyes and the other patrons eye him nervously.

Carter mumbles as he holds onto Anti’s arms, looking him right in the eye.

Marvin sees when Anti has returned, his eyes look less wide and more focused. He mumbles something back to Carter and she smiles. She hands him a wet washcloth from somewhere.

They keep mumbling to each other as a few people help the other guy from the floor.

The guy groans and Carter keeps Anti from looking over. Anti nods and hands the washcloth back to Carter.

Anti approaches Marvin slowly, like he’s a nervous animal.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. Let’s go home,” he holds his hand out.

Marvin slowly takes Anti’s hand and they walk out of the bar.

<+>

“Imma go clean up. Go ahead to bed, I’ve kept you up enough.”

Anti hobbles over to the bathroom and Marvin follows.

“Marv. Go to bed.” Anti huffs as he pulls medical supplies out of the cabinet.

“No. Anti… let me help. I was responsible.”

“Ok, ok.” Anti says with defeat as he sits on the toilet seat.

Marvin grabs a washcloth and runs it under hot water. He wrings it out and slowly wipes the blood from Anti’s knuckles, he hisses.

Marvin clicks his tongue at the split skin, “Oh Anti.”

Anti looks away, a blush rising into his face.

Marvin grabs the Neosporin and liberally applies it to the open skin, then pasting one of the larger and higher quality bandages to each split knuckle.

Marvin decides to take a leap of faith and presses a kiss to each of the bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atruetrascan.tumblr.com


	2. Softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day at Anti's work place

Marvin groans as he opens his eyes, sunlight shining through the blinds. As he tries to stretch, he feels arms around his hips.

He looks over and sees Anti impressive bedhead.

“Anti.” Marvin whispers, gently shaking his shoulders.

“What?”

“We need to get up.”

Marvin watches as Anti open his eyes and smiles, “You’re such a softie, you know that?”

Anti smiles and stands, stretching his arms over his head. His hisses, remembering his bandaged knuckles.

Marvin stands and takes off his sleep shirt as he rummages around his closet.

“Marv can you throw me something of yours?”

Marvin pauses, mid-button. “Why?”

They don’t meet each other’s gaze, “Wanted to wear something colorful for a change. My manager demands it.”

Marvin laughs and throws Anti a floral t-shirt, “Here.”

“Thanks.”

Marvin finishes buttoning his new shirt, checking himself out in the full body mirror that’s tucked away in the closet.

“Does this look good?”

Marvin turns to Anti and blushes, seeing his awed expression. “It looks wonderful on you.”

“Thanks.” Marvin begins to unbutton it, but Anti rushes over to stop him.

“Wear it today.”

“I bought it for my shows.”

“Too bad. You know it’s ok to wear those shirts out of a show, right?”

Marvin sighs, slipping the shirt from his shoulder. “I know, it’s just hard for me.”

Anti frowns slightly, “Wear it  _ just  _ for today, please? I might help you break the barrier between your show clothes and your normal clothes.”

Marvin sighs again and looks between the shirt in hand and the others in the closet. “Ok, I will.”

Anti cheers, giving Marvin a playful peck on the cheek.

“Ok, ok!” Marvin laughs, face red. “I need to shower.”

Anti steps back and smiles, “I guess you’re right.”

Marvin pauses, “Right about what?”

“That I’m a softie.”

<+>

“Hey Anti! ‘Bout time you came in, was starting to care.”

Anti laughs and hangs his jacket on the hook by the door, “Oh shut it emo.”

Anti’s manager gasps in faux offence, “I’m still cool.”

“Yeah with angsty twelve year olds.”

The manager laughs, “You got me.”

Anti heads back to his booth, setting up his stuff.

He shakes his inks, briefly watching the pigment swirl around the small dropper. Then, he moves to his needles, counting each type and smiling when he knows he’s stocked for a while.

“Anti!”

Anti peaks his head out, seeing his manager standing with a young woman. He walks out to meet the client.

“This is Jasmine, she heard about your specialty.”

Anti sticks his hand out, “Nice to meet you, I’m Anti.”

The woman shakes his hand with a solid grip, “Ditto,” her voice is light and airy.

“Let’s go ahead and get your tattoo sorted out, yeah?” Anti asks as they head back to his booth.

Jasmine sits on the chair and looks around the booth, noticing the LED light strips and nice radio.

“So tell me, where did you find me? This place isn’t well known, we travel by word of mouth.”

“Easy. My friend got a tattoo from you last month and he just posted the picture last week.”

Anti hums, sitting in his chair. “His name’s… Jaquez? Got a jaguar on his arm?”

Jasmine nods, “How’d you come to specialize in dark skin?” 

Anti pauses, remembering his mentor. “Ah. I ummm-got lucky. I had a great mentor. Her teaching principle was that if anyone can get a tattoo, then  _ everyone  _ was specialized in.”

Jasmine smiles, “She sounds like a good woman.”

Anti nods, “Anyways. What’re you looking for?”

“I want Nekhbet, the Egyptian goddess of vultures.”

Anti hums, “And how big will the piece be?”

“All of my lower back.”

“Ok. seven-fifty.”

Jasmine smiles, nods, and holds her hand out. “Deal.”

Anti shakes her hand, “Deal.”

<+>

Anti stretches and stands, his back popping.

Jasmine groans as she sits up, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck.

“Thanks for doing it all in one go.”

Anti waves the thanks away, “It was no biggie. Just remember to take care of it.”

Jasmine nods and slips her shirt back on, “Hopefully I can come back soon, I have another idea.”

Anti smiles and leads her back to the waiting area, “I look forward to your next appointment.”

Jasmine leaves and Anti steps out.

The sun is low in the sky, the light having to fight against the buildings.

Anti pulls out a cigarette and lights it, immediately taking a drag.

“Anti?”

He looks over and sees Marvin, “What’s up?”

“I-ummm-” Marvin rubs the hem of his jacket between his fingers.

“I came to get a tattoo.”

Anti’s eyebrows raise as he blows a puff of smoke out, “Well shit. Want me to do it?”

Marvin nods, “Yeah.”

Anti takes another drag, “What’d you want?”

“A deck of cards.”

Anti nods, “Do you want the whole deck, or a few specific cards?”

“How about the king of each suit?”

“That works,” Anti blows out a long breath, “Just an FYI, more details will cost more.”

“I can live with that.”

Anti stubs out his cigarette on the ground and trashes it in the nearby trash can. 

The two walk in, “I’ll be in late.”

The manager looks up from her computer, “Ok, just lock up when you’re done.”

They walk into Anti’s booth and Marvin sits in the chair.

“Where do you want it?”

Marvin thinks for a moment, “On my right shoulder.”

Anti nods, “Want the suits in a specific order?”

“No.”

Anti nods, “Colored?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, that’ll be three hundred.”

Marvin nods, “Works for me.”

<+>

“Ok, go ahead and take the wrap off.” Anti suggests as him and Marvin get ready for bed.

The wrap is removed and trashed, “You have to lay your shoulder on this plastic thing,” Anti has a square of a plastic material, “So you tattoo won’t stick to the bed and to ensure nothing gets into the new ink.”

Marvin tenderly lays down on the plastic and Anti smiles at his caution. Anti gets in bed and smiles wider as Marvin moves to snuggle into Anti’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anti's tattoo style - www.nataliehallart.com/tattoo


	3. No Fun

Anti smiles as he hears Marvin moving around their room, slowly mixing sugar into his tea.

“Why are you up so early? Don’t you have work tonight?”

Marvin shrugs and Anti hands him his coffee, “I got called in, someone’s sick.”

“Rough.”

“Have any cool clients?”

“Don’t know. I’m on walk-in duty until next Friday.”

They drink in silence, Anti reads something from his phone while Marvin checks the bar’s supplies.

“Ok, imma head out.” Anti stands and places his mug into the sink.

“Get an umbrella, it’s gonna rain today.”

Anti smiles, shooting a quick glance at Marvin. “I will. See you later.”

<+>

Marvin sighs as he sips a soda, leaning against the bar’s counter.

“You good?”

Marvin looks over to his coworker, “Yeah, just a bit worn out.”

He hums in understanding, placing a hand on Marvin’s shoulder.

“Need a break soon.”

The coworker laughs, “Hell, don’t we all.”

Marvin forces a chuckle and finishes his drink, “I’m gonna step out for a bit.”

“Ok. I’ll take over.”

Marvin gives a quick nod and steps out of the door from the break room to behind the bar.

He sighs and closes his eyes, leaning against the building.

“Come here often?”

Marvin opens his eyes and is face to face with Anti.

“Yeah, you?”

Anti laughs and Marvin feels his mood lighten, “What’re you doing here? Don’t you have clients?”

“Aww, trying to get rid of me so soon?”

Marvin smiles, “You caught me. I’ve hated you this entire time.”

Anti places a hand over his heart, “You hurt me.”

“But really, what’s up?”

Anti shrugs and pulls out a cigarette, “Just wanted to check up on you.”

“You’re sweet.”

Smoke fills Marvin’s vision, “Yeah, I’m a real sweetheart.”

“I’m almost done with my shift. Just one more hour.”

Anti takes a drag and blows the smoke through his nose, “You gonna head home?”

Marvin nods, “Yeah. I need a break.”

Anti nods and sighs, smoke swirling from his lips. “Good choice.”

The two quiet, Marvin watches Anti finishes his cigarette.

“Ok, I gotta go.” Anti stomps out his cigarette. Marvin sighs and rubs his face.

“You’ll be alright. Just one more hour.” Anti encourages, nudging Marvin’s shoulder.

“I hope so.”

“Such a pessimist, Marv. Maybe that’s where all my angst went.”

“Yeah, now you’re a softie.”

Anti smiles, “Yeah. I’m one helluva softie.”

<+>

“So are you the brat’s boyfriend or not?”

Anti huffs, feeling blood trickle down his forehead. The sun set a long time ago and Anti feels worry crawling around his gut.

“It’s-” Anti heaves himself up to his knees, “It’s none of your business.”

The guy’s face becomes red with anger. He kicks Anti in the chin and he goes sprawling back onto the ground.

“C’mon punk, there’s gotta be a reason you’re keeping this simple answer to yourself.”

Anti groans, the guy placing his boot on Anti’s back. “It’s a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ punk.” He adds more pressure. “It’s even a one syllable word.”

“I’ll give you an answer.”

“Oh?” The guy lets the pressure up.

“Fuck you.”

<+>

Marvin paces the living room, he checks his phone for the tenth time within the last two minutes.

“Two-thirty.”

Marvin keeps pacing.

Suddenly the door opens and Marvin rushes to the door, seeing Anti covered in blood.

“Oh my god.” Marvin pulls Anti into a tight embrace. “You’re ok. You’re ok.”

“I’m sorry Marv.”

Marvin pulls Anti into the apartment and closes the door and guides Anti to the bathroom.

“What happened?” Marvin takes in Anti’s face and frowns.

“Got into a little scuffle, no biggie.” Anti tries for nonchalant, shrugging indifferently. 

Marvin wets a washcloth and meets Anti’s gaze in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apparently no longer know how to end chapters lol


	4. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i've been gone for awhile, but here's a chapter! this feels a bit lack-luster, but i at least got a chapter out... right?

Anti takes a drag from his cigarette, watching the sunrise. He feels a sense of calm watching the warm colors explode across the sky. 

<+>

“Hello?”

\--

“Yep, that’s me. I’m calling in for Marvin.”

\--

“He’s alright, but had a rough night last night.”

\--

“Nothing crazy, just… sleep deprivation.”

\--

“Thank you. I’ll tell him you said that.”

Anti ends the call and hears the floor creek. “You have a day off.”

Marvin smiles, walking up to Anti. “Really?” He wraps his arms around the glitch.

“Yeah,” Anti says as he rinses out his mug.

“How’re your bruises? Still hurt?”

“Yeah. I had trouble sleeping.”

Marvin pulls back, making a face. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Marv, you already had a rough night. I didn’t need to add more.” Anti turns around and crosses his arms.

Marvin huffs and pushes past Anti, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

The kitchen is silent except for the clinking of silverware and the dripping of the coffee.

<+>

“Anti?” Marvin asks, gently knocking on his office door.

When Marvin gets no reply he pushes the door open and sees Anti sitting at his computer with headphones on.

Marvin taps the artist on the shoulder, Anti turns around. “Yeah?” He takes his headphones off.

“Jack called. He wants us to visit.”

“Ok.” Anti turns back towards his computer and saves the art he was working on.

“And I’m sorry.”

Anti pauses mid-step. “Sorry for what?”

“Being all huffy earlier,” the magician rolls his shoulders. “I understand why you didn’t tell me. You know I get stressed easy.”

Anti shakes his head, “No I get it. But me not telling you made you even more stressed.”

“Just tell me next time?” Marvin pulls Anti into a hug.

“Promise.”

<+>

“Oh by the way.” Marvin says as he and Anti walk to Jack’s home.

“Yeah?” Anti asks, glancing up to the sky.

“Thanks for tattooing me. I really like it.”

Anti smiles, “No problem.”

<+>

Jack raises his eyebrows and leans in, “When are you gonna ask him out?”

Anti huffs and crosses his arms, “I’m not. That’d be weird.”

“No it wouldn’t. You two live together and sleep in the same bed. You even got into a fight for him.”

Anti sighs, scratching his arm.

“Here!” Marvin hands Anti a soda and Jack a glass of water.

“Thanks.” 

Marvin smiles at Anti, “No problem.” he sits next to Anti.

“So why’d you decide to visit little ol’ me?”

Marvin laughs, “‘Cause you invited us. Remember?”

<+>

Anti sighs, watching Marvin putter around in their room. 

“Going for a smoke.” 

Anti walks out onto the porch, gently closing the sliding door. He walks to the railing deciding to lean against it. The glitch pulls out a cigarette and slowly twirls it between his fingers. Anti puts the cigarette to his lips and lights it, taking a deep drag. Savoring the calm that washes over his mind, the nicotine doing it’s job.


	5. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You glow, Marvin. You’re just so damn stunning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm posting this at midnight and all but... this is a chapter makes up for the last chapter!

_ “When are you gonna ask him out?”  _ Anti takes a drag from his cigarette and blows the smoke through his nose. The glitch hums and watches the night life below his and Marvin’s apartment.

_ “You two live together and sleep in the same bed.”  _ Another puff of smoke fills Anti’s vision. 

“Anti?” The glitch hears the door slide, a blast of warm air hitting his neck. He takes another drag of his cigarette.

“What’s up Marv.” Anti turns and it feels like he’s been slapped. Marvin is wearing black skinny jeans and a nice floral button down, leaving the first couple buttons open. Even going so far as to wear eyeliner.

Marvin’s face flushes, “Stop that gawkin’, we’ve gotta go.”

Anti stubs out his cigarette and leaves it in the ashtray on the porch floor. “I know.” Anti smiles, striding up to Marvin, “But that’s not gonna stop me.”

<+>

Marvin’s face flushes as he sees Anti watching him from the bar.

Jack nudges him and Jackie smiles, “Someone’s got an eye for you.”

“No,” Marvin shakes his head, he looks back and Anti is no longer looking over.

“Oh c’mon!” Jackie hauls Marvin to his feet. “Let’s go see the weirdo.”

Marvin drags his feet as best he can, which isn’t much. “Jackie!” Marvin whines, trying to wriggle free.

“Anti!” Jackie shouts amicably, unphased by Marvin’s squirming. 

The glitch turns around and has to hold back laughter, seeing Marvin look absolutely  _ pissed  _ as he’s being dragged by Jackie.

“Hey Jackie. What’s up?”

The hero unceremoniously dumps Marvin, watching with an amused expression as the magician fixes his shirt.

“Nothin’ much. Just wanted to see if you were having a good time.”

Anti smirks, seeing Marvin all flustered. “Yeah I am.”

Jackie shoves Marvin at Anti, “Have fun you two.” Jackie, metaphorically, skips away.

Marvin shyly looks to Anti, flushing when Anti is already looking over at him.

Anti knocks back his whiskey and stands, pulling on his leather jacket. “Goin’ for a smoke.”

The glitch makes his way through the crowd, and breathes a sigh of relief when he opens the door.

Marvin watches Anti pull out a cigarette and lighter, quickly lighting the cigarette and taking a drag.

“Why were you staring at me?”

Anti hums, taking another drag to soothe his nerves. He mumbles, cigarette loosely hanging from his lips.

“What?” Marvin asks, stepping closer.

“You glow, Marvin. You’re just so damn stunning.” Anti takes a nervous drag, sighing when Marvin doesn’t reply.

The two are silent for a while longer, Anti silently dying.

“Let’s go home.” Marvin sighs, watching Anti stub out his cigarette and throw it into a nearby trash can.

<+>

It’s still silent between the glitch and the magician as they get ready for bed, an awkward feeling hanging in the air.

As Marvin settles into bed he notices that Anti isn’t with him. He sits up and frowns slightly.

Marvin finds Anti on the couch, a blanket pulled up to his chin.

“Anti.” Marvin whispers as he tip-toes over to the couch.

“Hmm?” Anti rolls onto his side, meeting Marvin’s eye. The magician’s eyes glow slightly, no doubt using a night-vision spell.

“Come to bed.”

Anti closes his eyes, “I don’t want you to feel weird.”

Marvin finds Anti’s hand and pulls, managing to lift Anti onto his feet. “I won’t. I promise.”

Anti simply goes along with the magician, letting Marvin pull him under the covers. Even going so far as to let Marvin snuggle into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and ngl... but this is my favorite chaper of this story (however long it'll be)


	6. Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's midnight again but...?

Marvin sighs, feeling Anti’s arms around him. He hears the wind rush out of Anti’s nose, accompanying the rising and falling of the glitch’s chest. The magician closes his eyes and focuses in on the sound.

“Anti?”

The being hums, remaining asleep.

Marvin sighs and holds Anti tighter.

<+>

“Anti?” Marvin watches the being blow smoke from his nose, not reacting.

“Anti.” 

Marvin approaches Anti and sees he has earbuds in. He taps Anti’s shoulder and the being sighs, smoke slipping from between Anti’s teeth.

“Yeah, Marv?” Anti doesn’t turn around.

“What’s wrong? You haven’t been inside all morning.”

Anti shrugs and takes another drag of his cigarette, “I’m fine,” he sighs again.

“Really?” Marvin frowns.

Anti doesn’t reply, stubbing out his cigarette and dropping it into the ashtray. He turns up the volume in his earbuds. Marvin can practically hear Anti’s music.

The magician sidles up next to Anti and takes out an earbud, “Can I listen?”

Anti nods. Marvin puts in the earbud.

**_“Never knew loving could hurt this good, and it drives me wild.”_ **

Marvin looks over at Anti, raising an eyebrow.

Anti doesn’t meet Marvin’s gaze.

**_“You’re all I can think about.”_ **

<+>

Anti’s mind returns when he feel Marvin’s hand wrap around his.

“Zoning out on me?” Marvin smiles and Anti closes his eyes.

**_“Break down, now weep, build up breakfast now let’s eat, my love, my love, love, love.”_ **

“Do you remember when we first moved in?” Marvin asks quietly.

Anti hums and smiles. “Yeah. I was _not_ happy about it.”

“No, you weren’t. But we managed to get along.”

**_“She’s morphine, queen of my vaccine. My love, love, love.”_ **

<+>

The two sit quietly as a movie plays on the TV, the volume low.

“I was upset because I don’t think you’ll ever look at me like I look at you.”

Marvin looks over at Anti, the being - once again - not meeting his gaze.

“What makes you say that?”

Anti sighs, “I just-” He drops his head in his hands. “I don’t see it.”

“What do you mean?” Marvin scooches closer.

Lifting his head, Anti frowns. “I just don’t see the longing.”

Marvin frowns and moves closer. He takes Anti’s hand in his.

“I’m going to bed.”

Anti stands. Pulling his hands from Marvin’s.

<+>

 _“I just don’t see the longing.”_ Marvin frowns. Watching patrons having the time of their lives while he quietly sulks.

“What’s with the long face?”

Marvin looks up, seeing a smiling Carter.

“Oh hey Carter. What brings you here?”

“I wanna know why Anti is moping.”

“He’s moping?” Marvin pours a glass of wine for the patron sitting by Carter.

“You haven’t seen?”

Marvin shakes his head, fulfilling another order before Carter can continue.

“We had a - um - interesting interaction a few days ago. Could it be about that?”

Carter shrugs, sipping on a beer from somewhere. “What was the interaction about?”

Marvin hesitates.

“Don’t gotta tell. I already know it.”

“You do?” Marvin’s eyebrows rise.

Carter nods and takes another sip. “Anti pulled me aside a bit ago and told me.”

“Shit.”

Carter whistles, looking surprised. “Never took you as someone who swore.”

“No, never.”

“Then this must be serious.”

Marvin nods, “You bet.”

The two don’t exchange words for a few minutes. The strobe lights flash, plunging the room into different colors. Marvin bustles around, filling orders and talking to partons. As he fills orders he considers the possibility of being with Anti. The thought makes the magician blush.

“Tell you what.” Carter suddenly stands and grabs her jacket from the back of the chair.

“I’ll get more info from Anti, but you _have_ to tell me how you feel.”

Carter sticks her hand out and over the counter, waiting for Marvin to accept the offer.

The magician thinks for a moment.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILD - Blue Neightborbood
> 
> Breezeblocks - An Awsome Wave


	7. Flickering

Anti rolls his neck as he walks home and frowns at the thunder rolling in the distance. He shoves his hands into his pockets. Lighting flashes and Anti counts the seconds before the roll of thunder shakes the sky. He sighs when the first couple raindrops fall, pulling out an umbrella.

“Punk.”

Anti frowns, ignoring the familiar voice. He keeps walking and tries to drown out the extra set of footsteps following him.

“Punk.”

A hand grabs his shoulder and Anti spins, fire in his eyes.

The guy from the bar fight a few weeks ago glares back at Anti with almost as much fire.

“Nice to see you again.” The guy smiles. “Let’s have a chat.”

Bar fight guy pulls Anti into an alley. The glitch puts his umbrella away, hooking it to his belt loops. He keeps his hand there, ready to grab his pocket knife.

“I’ve been watching you, you know that?”

Anti nods, remembering the shadow that’s been hanging about the shop’s door.

“You’re smart.” The guy sticks hand hand out to Anti, “I’m Jones.”

Anti takes his hand, willing to play Jones’ game. “Anti.”

“Anti?” Jones laughs. “Is that your real name?”

The glitch shrugs, “Not sure.”

Jones, seemingly uninterested in the glitch’s response, looks at Anti with a critical eye and grins, “I have a… proposition for you.”

Anti leans back against the wall behind him, pulling out two cigarettes. He offers one to Jones. “Wanna smoke?”

Jones waves away the offer, “Nah, I don’t smoke.” Anti nods, pocketing the other cigarette and lighting his.

After Anti takes a drag Jones continues, “I want you to set me up.”

Anti gives Jones a confused look, “Shouldn’t your friends do that?”

“Set me up with you little friend.”

“No.” Anti blows smoke at Jones.

Now it’s Jones’ turn to look pissed. He walks up to Anti, almost chest to chest. He growls at Anti and the glitch smiles, blowing more smoke at Jones.

“Listen here.” Jones presses his hand on Anti’s shoulder, pushing the glitch further against the wall.

“Do that simple thing for me, and I  _ won’t _ send my friends after you.”

“What makes your friends anymore dangerous than you?”

Jones girns and Anti notices him pulling his other hand behind himself.

“They have much less patience than me.”

Jones whips out a knife, slashing Anti’s face. The glitch is partially stuck, Jones’ other hand still firmly pressing Anti into the wall. Anti himself pulls out his knife and catches Jones off guard, managing to press his knife to Jones’ neck as Jones presses his knife to Anti’s newest wound.

Anti growls, accidentally letting his form flicker and Jones looks scared.

“What the fuck.” Jones backs away. He looks afraid, eyes wide and hands quivering.

Anti huffs, his form flickering even more. He looks like an image trying to reload, like pixels trying to find their place in a picture. He feels his blood dripping from his cheek onto his jacket and shirt.

“I’m more dangerous than you think.”

<+>

Marvin frowns as inspects Anti’s face with careful hands, trying to avoid irritating the cut. He frowns as blood continues to slide down Anti’s face despite his efforts to clean the wound.

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Anti rolls his eyes. He flinches when Marvin brings a cold washcloth to the cut. 

Marvin simply rolls his eyes in return as he presses the washcloth to the cut, summoning some of his magic to heal the cut.

“No need to use your magic Marv.” Anti weakly protests, the magician’s magic making him feel drowsy.

“Nonsense, I’m already finished.” Marvin brushes his thumb over the scar. “And now you look even more badass.”

Anti smiles, “I wasn’t badass enough before?” He stands from the toilet lid, stretching his arms.

“You were. The scar just adds to it.”

The two smile at each other for a bit longer. Worry still buzzing in Marvin’s veins.

<+>

“What’s the scoop?” Marvin asks after Carter as settles down with a beer.

She smiles, the lights flashing behind her like an otherworldly glow. “He’s smitten.”

“I-What?” Marvin stumbles and manages to not spill the drink in his hand.

“Oh yeah.” Carter sips from her drink, “He can’t stop talking about you.”

“What does he say?” Marvin leans against the counter, finally able to take a moment to rest after handing the aforementioned drink to a patron.

“It’s a lot of eye appreciation.”

“What does that mean?” Marvin asks, feeling his face heat up.

“He talks about your eyes a lot. How expressive they are.” Carter sips more of her beer, swishing it around the bottle.

Marvin is glad that the bar is so dark, otherwise he’d have to come to terms with his red face.

“So,” Carter finishes her beer and tosses bottle down the trash hole in the counter. “How do you feel about this?”

Marvin thinks for a moment, considering his thoughts and feelings. He likes being appreciated, his normal day-to-day life doesn’t leave much room for it. However, he feels weird receiving the praise from Anti.

“I like the appreciation.” Marvin begins, not quite meeting Carter’s eye. “But it’s weird to be getting it from Anti.”

“Weird how?” Carter leans over the counter a little, resting her weight on her elbows.

“Like, I was  _ completely _ oblivious to Anti’s feelings until recently. I feel like that would be manipulative.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Carter smiles and stands, getting ready to leave.

“He’s head-over-heels.”


	8. Hate

Anti frowns at Carter, “You told him?” He crosses his arms and takes a drag from his cigarette.

Carter takes a drag from her vape, “Yeah. That was our agreement, remember?”

“I know. I just didn’t expect you to  _ actually _ do it.”

Carter laughs, “You know how crazy I am.”

“Yeah.” Anti nods, “Yeah I know.”

Anti finishes his cigarette and sighs, feeling warm in his chest.

“Does Marvin hate me?” Anti can’t look over at Carter, not wanting to see her face.

She smiles at Anti’s sudden shyness, “I don’t think he can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but i like how it turned out regardless


End file.
